Final Summoning
by Ropeittight06
Summary: Braska's Final battle with sin. What i believe that happened to shape Auron into the person he is, and why he almost never opens up.


**Heyo! I did a one shot out of boredom and mostly cuz this is what I imagine happened during and after Braska's final battle with sin! A bit dark and morbid but then again, since when is death not? SFB (song for background) Oh My God by Sixx:A.M. I really tried to do a character in-depth thing with Auron I hope I captured his younger self well. Ugh not own bleh bleh bleh everyone KNOWS! That's why it's called FANfiction ugh**

**The Final Summoning**

Pyreflies erupted from the fallen aeon Shiva as sin struck her down. Braska and Auron were covered in sweat and grim and fatigue started to show on their faces. Sin roared as he shot another Gravaja at the summoner and his guardian. Braska grunted as he cast a hasty shell spell lowering the damage from the attack, as Auron shot forward and struck at the beast's massive tail only to be hit by the massive appendage and flung backwards.

"Auron!" Braska shouted before turning back to Sin. A peaceful clam settled over him as he faced the source of Spira's sorrow and the center of the spiral of death. He had put it off long enough, now was the time for the final summoning. Auron shakily stood and stared at Braska as his eyes widened, his summoner was dancing…summoning.

"Braska! NO!" Auron yelled running forward, the blinding light that shown blinded the young warrior causing him to shield his eyes with his un-robed arm. Slowly as the feeling of dread washed over him, Auron lowered his bracer guarded arm. His eyes shot open as pure sorrow and defeat showed deep within his russet covered orbs. The aeon that had once been his friend and fellow guardian stood stories tall coming on par to sins own monstrous height. He couldn't recognize the aeon as Jecht if it hadn't been for the deep glowing tattoo on its chest and the trademark head-band. This was it…Braska would…Auron turned to look at his summoner, no his best friend to see the look of calmness and determination on his face. He was still alive after calling the summoning and nor was it taking energy from him similar to the other aeons, if anything it seemed to energize the man.

Auron watched in awe and desperation as each stroke of Jecht's monolith blade cut through sin like butter. After mere moments Sin fell…and began to dissolve. They had done it, sin was vanquished. Jecht seemed to turn to them and Auron could imagine him giving thumbs up in victory. Braska was still alive as well. Auron turned to Braska who seemed less amazed and relieved as Auron, with just rightfulness. Both men turned to see a swirling black orb emerge from Sin heading straight for Jecht. Auron stood dumbstruck before yelling in realization.

"Call Jecht back now!" As Braska hurried to dismiss the final aeon, The orb struck and burrowed its way into the head of the gigantic aeon. Braska and Auron watched in horror and confusion as Jecht struggled at first till he hung limp and his coloring slowly faded and darkened. Auron wanted to scream as Jecht's eyes shot open pure red and he turned on Braska. Auron rushed forward dropping his heavy blade in order to gain momentum, but it was futile. Braska slowly looked at Auron as Jecht raised his now grotesque palm preparing to end the summoner's life. Auron felt tears run wildly down his cheeks as he ran forward, Braska smiled. He wasn't running nor trying to defend himself but smiling. No! Please! Braska! Don't! A mere three feet from him, Braska vanished beneath the possessed aeon's massive palm. Auron stood numbly in place as the sickening crunch of bones, the squishing of muscle and squirting of blood sounded like an overly loud echo through the air. Jecht raised his palm leaving the broken mass of Braska to be reviled to the hurt and disbelieving young Auron. Auron crawled numbly to Braska's side and took the preserved upper half of Braska's torso into his trembling arms.

"Braska…no…" Auron cried as he held the now high summoner. Braska's blood red eyes seemed to ever so slightly look at his young and loyal friend. A small twitch of a smile tainted in blood shown on his bruised and battered face. Auron buried his face into Braska's chest as the final breath of life left the man who had shown him there was more to life than Yevon's false teachings, more than that as the duty of a guardian. His face now smeared in Braska's blood looked up at Jecht with bloodied tears and remorse showing plain as day.

"WHY!" Auron shouted in rage. Rage at the temples, rage at Sin, rage at the final summoning and Braska's death. But more than anything rage at himself, for failing his friends.

"Why…?" Auron spoke in a broken voice as his head hung limply causing tears to fall onto the dead summoner's face. Jecht's aeon stared at him a moment more. What happened next cannot be explained as to why it happened if Jecht was truly possessed, maybe Yevon felt no need to kill so little a threat, maybe Jecht with the last of his will at seeing the death of Braska and the hurt of Auron took control for those few scant minutes. The final aeon turned, and started to leave sparing Auron. Auron watched as the blood red sunrise shown in the distance as Jecht left. The horror and hurt deepening as Jecht faded into the distance leaving Auron holding his summoner's corpse. Clutching Braska to him he cradled him to his chest and went to bury the body of the man who now brought spira a false peace for a time, had given his daughter a chance of a life, had saved Auron from a life of false hope and false teachings. His death Auron vowed would not be in vain.

"I will stop the cycle…I promise on my life." Auron whispered as he watched Braska's body burn on the funeral pyre. The shoot and ashes coated him as he bid farewell to all the hopes and dreams they had experienced together. He looked at the fire…this; the final summoning, had only been possible due to Yunalesca…She was the reason summoner's had died during the final battles…She…would pay. Lifting his blade Auron watched the pyre one last time before steeling his resolve, and headed off in the direction of Gagazet to kill the reaper of souls.

**Well that's it! We already know what happens when he gets there and everything so I just wanted to do the scene before he goes for blind vengeance. I was picturing the part of him holding Braska and Jecht leaving as a CGI. This actually made me tear up a little. Well R&R if you want! I'd like it! Oh and this may have been done before but IDK, this was simply my take on it.**


End file.
